I don't care who just help me!
by justkeeptyping
Summary: And there, on a broom stick in the sky, in the middle of the night. I kissed Hermione Granger. Wait what? PLEASE GIVE THIS A CHANCE! REVIEW PLEASE I LIVE OF THEM!


**THANYOU FOR GIVING THIS STORY A CHANCE, I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW**

I DON'T CARE WHO JUST HELP ME

"You're so stupid Mudblood!" screeched Pansy standing up from the table. We were sitting across from each other because I was tutoring her, when I told her she got a question wrong, this apparently was how she responded. I looked down, embarrassed by her outburst no matter how much it hurt me. We were in a library and I knew people were here.

"Sit down Pansy," I hissed, my face feeling hot as I stared down at the table

"Don't tell me what to do mudblood!" yelled the girl. That did it, I stood up, quickly we both had our wands drew, pointing them straight at each other. I hadn't intended on using my wand, just to threaten her with it.

"Silenco," she said and I tried to protest but nothing came out of my mouth, I stomped my foot childishly and soundlessly.

"Pancy," I mouth, annoyed. Then I heard her say

"Crussio," she said, and I heard her, everything went in slow motion in my mind.

Crussio? Was she crazy? Then the pain started in my stomach, faint them worse and worse, I doubled over like I'd been punched, then my back, sharp pains along my spine. Like being stabbed and the knife dragged all the way down. I fell to the ground and tried to scream.

My head started exploding. It was then I realized I was crying, and that I had dropped my wand. The pain went on for hours. I moved my hands up to my hair despite the fact they hurt so much I could barely feel them and tangled them in my hair. Knotting them. I curled into a ball, and made the mistake of still trying to scream, it just made the stabbing in my neck worse, and no one could hear me.

Eventually the pain stopped. I spasmed, still shaking from the pain, tears still falling from my eyes. It hurt. It hurts so bad. I whimpered to myself. I held my knees tighter, still crying.

"What the hell are you doing?" cried a male voice

"She was annoying me, what does it matter?" asked Pancy, trying to sound confident. I squeezed my eyes tighter shut.

"Get out of here.." said the voice "Now!" he yelled. I heard Pancy's heavy foot steppes swiftly walking away. "Are you okay Granger?" asked the voice closer to me now, softer. Granger. Ah it was Malfoy, but right now I didn't care, I just wanted to cry.

"It hurts," I whispered, I knew the pain had stopped, but shock and terror still scorched through me, just reminding me of the pain. The curse had never been used on me before never.

"I know, I know it does, but you have to get up, Granger. Get up," he urged, grabbing one of my shoulders and hauling me up. In a second I was up straight.

Wow he's strong. I thought. I was pretty much leaning against him, my hands still in my hair. He muttered a spell and suddenly we were outside. And I was leaning against a tree. Or at least what felt like a tree. It was supporting me so I didn't have to hold on to Malfoy. He stood in front of me

"Open your eyes Granger," he demanded quietly. I took in a deep breath and opened them, letting out a small gasp at just how close he was. I wanted to push him back a bit, but I didn't have the strength. With my eyes opened the pain eased.

I looked at him, blond hair, with a perfectly cut fringe. His silver eyes, looking back at me. His face was more mature now. Cheek bones nicely showing. He looked...good. He lifted his hands to my hair, and began to pull my hands out of it.

"Let's not have you ripping out your hair okay?" he said smirking slightly. My hands soon fell numbly to my side. The pain was gone, it was all gone. "Here," he said, handing me my wand out of the pocket of his new silk cloak

"Thanks," I said finally finding my voice.

"No one deserves that Granger, not even you," he said stepping back. I looked down at the grass.

"Can you we go back to school please Draco," I said weakly, I used his first name, because he deserved it, he helped me.

"Uh, sure. But we have to go by broom," he must have noticed my alarmed expression because he added "I'll fly, you just sit in front of me and hold on okay?" he said. I nodded, and his broom appeared out of no where. He motioned for me to get on, I did so very self-consciously, noticing that he was watching me. Once I was on he got on behind me, and without warning we were up in the sky. I gripped the broom and squealed. Oh god, I hated flying.

"Chill Hermione just hold on," he said comfortingly. I held on tighter; so that I saw my knuckles go white. His hands were on top of mine steering the broom. I leaned back into his chest unconsciously. We both froze at the sudden extra contact. But I was still afraid, so I snuggled my back into his surprising warm chest. I felt his shoulders relax around mine, and he leaned forward, resting his head on mine. I relaxed to. And watched the beautiful scenery, whizz past. I looked up, it was night. The stars were sparkling,

"Wow," I whispered

"What?" he whispered gently back into my ear

"It so beautiful,". I felt him look up

"Yeah, I guess it is." I wanted to turn round and looked at him, but I resisted the urge. The moment felt wrong. Well not wrong, it felt...romantic, which was wrong, because It was me and Malfoy. The wind brushed against me, blowing my hair back behind me, I became more bold and leaned forward away from Malfoy, and sat up straight.

Then very timidly I took my hands of the broom and spread them like a bird. I didn't care that Malfoy was behind me and was probably about the start laughing. This felt so good. The wind rushed past. Suddenly I felt hands on my waist, holding me steady.

I smiled, he was making sure I didn't fall. I didn't anything and kept my hands out, like a swan. I wondered then how the broom was still flying in a straight line when both his hands were on me. He's very skilled I thought to myself. I turned around to face him. And gasped, he was so close, I wrapped my right arm around his neck and leaned in and kissed him. And to my total surprise he kissed back. The rumors were true, he could kiss, but the point was look who he was kissing, know it all mudblood granger.

Draco's POV

I stood in the library, looking for a book on potions, so I could right Snape's stupid book report. I turned my head to the left, and saw Granger and Pancy sitting opposite each other, Granger was trying to tutor her. Good luck with that I thought. Granger, she was pretty, and you could say I had a little crush on her, but anyone who said it would die. She was...cute. But Draco Malfoy didn't get a crush on people, people got crushes, well more than crushes on him. I sighed, when suddenly Pancy stood up and started yelling, it was a good thing there was only the tree of us in the library I thought as I watched the librarian walk out.

"You're so stupid Mudblood!" screeched Pansy. I watched as Granger looked down, she was obviously embarrassed. Who wouldn't be?

"Sit down Pansy," she hissed, her face getting redder. Poor Granger, I thought, shaking my head.

"Don't tell me what to do mudblood!" yelled Pancy. That did it, I watched her stand up and quick as a flash both of them had their wands pointed at each other. I could tell my the look on Grangers face that she hadn't intended on using it, goody two shoes granger would never do that. But by the look on Pancy's face, I knew she was angry.

"Silenco," she said and I watched as Granger tried to talk, then stamped her food like a child. So cute.

"Pancy," she mouth, obviously annoyed. Then I heard Pancy say

"Crussio," she said. I looked at her in utter shock? What? Was she crazy? Was she flipping crazy? You don't use Crussio on another student, never. Never. But it's okay when your farther does it to you? My mind taunted I winced. And froze as I watched Granger fall to the ground in pain. She had never had that spell used on her, and the first time, it hurt like hell. And I knew it would her a lot more than any other normal person. I watched her still frozen as she tangled her hands in her hair. She had dropped her wand. She started crying, I looked at her sympathetically, I never cried, but sometimes I really wanted to. I watched the endless seeming tears roll down her face. I watched until Pansy stopped. And then with a jolt I remembered I could move. I ran over to them.

"What the hell are you doing?" I cried

"She was annoying me, what does it matter?" asked Pancy looking at me as I towered over her, she was trying to be confident, and very badly failing.

"Get out of here.." I yelled, I was really angry now. What does it matter. Of course it mattered! I wanted to roar. "Now!" I almost screamed. I knelt down to the curled up beauty on the floor "Are you okay Granger?" I asked as softly as I could manage. I didn't like seeing her in pain. She was meant to be the brave Gryffindor Princess, she couldn't let me down. What? I needed her to be strong. I was getting to attached. that was wrong. Very wrong.

"It hurts," she whispered, pulling me from my thoughts

"I know, I know it does, but you have to get up, Granger. Get up," I urged, grabbing one of her shoulders firmly and using my now very pronounced muscles lifted her up. I heard the librarian walk in then. ut-oh time to go, I thought snatching her wand of the ground quickly. She was leaning against me. She was so light. I whispered one way transportation spell. We were far away from Hogwarts but we were alone, I leant her against a tree, it was more stable and I felt very faint. I stood in front of her.

"Open your eyes Granger," I demanded quietly. I watched her take in a deep breath and opened them warm brown eyes, came into my sight.

She watched me, and gasped as she let her eyes roam my face, I let her and watched her back. She was so pretty, flawless creamy skin. And fiery hair. Which still had her hands tangled in them.

I lifted my hands to hers and began untangling them

"Lets not have you ripping out your hair okay?" I said smirking slightly, her hands were so warm. Soon they were untangled and they fell limply to her side. I looked at her, I was pretty sure the pain was all gone "Here," I said, handing her, her wand out of my pocket of my cloak.

"Thanks," she said, speaking at last, ah so she was feeling better.

"No one deserves that Granger, not even you," I said stepping back trying to sound casual.

"Can you we go back to school please Draco," She said weakly, Draco? Well that was knew... She wanted to go back to school, understandable, after that curse, you normally wanted to go somewhere safe and familiar. But because I'd used the one way spell, we'd have to fly back. And everyone knew that the great Hermione Granger was afraid of heights.

"Uh, sure. But we have to go by broom," I said and then added "I'll fly, you just sit in front of me and hold on okay?" . She nodded, and I made my broom appear. I motioned for her to get on, I watched her. She was so graceful. Once she was on I got on behind her, and I kicked upwards of the ground. She squealed and gripped the broom tightly. I smirked.

"Chill Hermione just hold on," I said comfortingly. If she could call me Draco, I could call her Hermione. I placed my hands on top of hers purposely. Just to touch them. I steered the broom even though I didn't need to, I was very very good at flying. Suddenly she leaned back, her back was touching my chest. I froze and I felt her freeze to. I was suddenly very tense. But she was probably scared, and I felt her relax slightly. I relaxed to. She was so soft. I took the risk and laid my head on top of hers. I waited for her to say something. but she remained silent. Her hair smelt of roses. I continued steering for a while, in what I felt was a comfortable silence. I felt her head lift up, she was looking up at the sky. So do I, just dark and blue.

"Wow," she whispered in awe

"What?" I whispered back gently

"It so beautiful,". I looked up again, and a start twinkled. I noticed the shining stars there for the first time in my life. Wow, like dark blue card showered in silver glitter.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I said. Suddenly I flew into a breeze, and my fringe blew off to the side if my face, and Hermione's hair tickled my neck. She then leaned forward away from me very slowly, what was she doing? I thought she was scared. Then she spread both her arms out, like a bird. I watched in, amazed. She sighed in relief, she was...enjoying herself? And then I couldn't I resist. I placed my hands firmly on her waist. It was like electric, she was thin. I held her so she wouldn't fall, and so that I could touch her. She put her arms around then turned to face me. I was slightly startled at how close she was. The she wrapped one of her arms around my neck. What? What was she doing this was wrong! But if she made the first move, I wasn't going to stop her. Then her lips met mine. Fireworks, sparks, electric currents. everything. I kissed her back softly. I'd kissed lots of girls before, but she was so much softer, and warmer than them. I loved it. More than I'd ever loved anything in my life.

And there, on a broom stick in the sky, in the middle of the night. I kissed Hermione Granger. And I know your reading thing so please read the bold, please please please. (sorry if this ruined the story ending)

**Hey guys, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES-**

**DRACO AND HERMIONE STORY- FALLEN IN LOVE FAR TO QUICKLY-RATED T**

**AND**

**MY H2O STORY, RIKKI/WILL, RATED T CALLED, SO GLAD YOU CAME ALONE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. AND I LOVE YOU FOR GIVING THIS A CHANCE!**


End file.
